


I’ve Got a Weird Boner

by nihilistshiro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altas Crew Lance, Brush and floss after this one lads, Divorced Shiro, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Post-Canon, SO MUCH FLUFF, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 00:16:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20144380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilistshiro/pseuds/nihilistshiro
Summary: It’s been 10 years since Lance helped rescue his hero and became the Blue Paladin of Voltron.5 years since the war ended and he lost his first love.Two since he got fed up with civilian life and joined the Atlas crew.And one since he fell head over heels in love with said hero and close friend, Takashi Shirogane.Which is how Lance finds himself volunteering for a diplomatic mission to the peaceful planet of Orom. When a friendly party game thrown by their hosts puts Lance and Shiro too close for his comfort, Lance loses his composure and a bet.





	I’ve Got a Weird Boner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eiralucia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiralucia/gifts).

> This is a raffle fic for the lovely @paladudette1 on Twitter! She asked for some Shance and I was more than happy to oblige!!

Lance was a grown-ass adult, but nestled up against Shiro, both of them dressed in the practically indecent garb of the Orom people, he didn’t really feel like one.

In that moment, Lance felt like a teenager. 

His crush on Shiro developed over time. Maybe from the early days of Voltron, although back then Lance hadn’t been comfortable in his sexuality. Hadn’t known he was able to love another man like that.

But the years had changed him, and he’d been with partners of all genders as he drifted from person to person hoping to forge a connection even one-tenth of what he had with Allura. Everyone had come up short, not that he was surprised by that, but eventually he’d grown tired of Earth and trying to have a normal life.

Asking Shiro to join the Atlas crew was the best decision he ever made. He got to spend time with his sister, got to explore the universe some more, and finally found the connection he’d been looking for.

Too bad it was with his newly-divorced and incredibly hot boss. 

Lance had been hiding his feelings for months, afraid to disturb the chemistry of the crew. Afraid of Shiro’s rejection.

And now he was closer than ever to blowing it.

This was a diplomatic assignment, and it started out like any other mission to a newly discovered world. 

The planet Orom and its people were a relaxed society of art and leisure, and they’d opened their arms to the small group from the Atlas who served as ambassadors to Earth. 

Part of this welcome included an elaborate feast, followed by a party game, which reminded Lance of hide and seek mixed with capture the flag, where teams of two hid amongst the labyrinth in the palace gardens, trying to stealthily steal silver chains from their opponents. 

The game—called  _ jasztra  _ by the locals—involved a silver chain that could be attached anywhere on the person, magically fixing on itself. The players were also given special gloves that could break the chains, making them easy to tug off. Whichever team was left with their chains in the end won.

Lance and Shiro were paired up, and while they’d managed to catch six chains so far, for the past half-hour they were hiding in between two high, flowering bushes that had just enough space for their bodies, and nothing more.

Hence Lance’s pounding heart and tingling fingertips. The silver chain was wrapped around his waist, Shiro’s following suit.

Their fiercest competition was Veronica and Acxa, who had also been assigned the diplomatic mission and were currently lurking somewhere nearby, trying to smoke them out.

“Hear anything on your side?” Shiro whispered. 

“Nothing,” Lance replied, mimicking Shiro’s whisper and willing his body to ignore the heat of Shiro’s skin, the scent of him on the cool night air, the slow, even rhythm of his breath.

They were pressed back to back, skin on skin, and unfortunately (fortunately?) for Lance, the Orom fashions mainly consisted of a kilt of sorts and a sash that looped around their shoulders. 

If it had been thick tartan, Lance would have felt like an ancient Scotsman. But the Orom fabric was lightweight and dreamy, mostly pastel purple or grey. His garb was nearly transparent in the way it flowed around his hips.

“They could have gone back to the palace by now,” Lance said, stretching his arms above his head and shaking out his feet. The sandals he wore were comfortable, but the straps were making his feet fall asleep. Two moons—one gold and one amethyst—hung low in the sky, casting a gentle glow that seeped into their hiding spot between blooming branches. 

The flowers were pale blue, petals falling like snowflakes and blanketing the ground. They made it next to impossible to hear if there was anyone coming and Acxa already moved like a ghost.

“I doubt it,” Shiro said. “You should know better than anyone that your sister isn’t one to give up so easy.”

“Fuck, you’re right.”

Shiro muffled a laugh, and it rumbled through Lance’s back. Lance swallowed hard, willing his body to  _ calm down.  _ He’d been half-hard since they squished against each other and now he was only holding on by a thread, his body completely betraying him.

Shiro suddenly sucked in a deep breath and sneezed, sputtering a bit as he knocked into Lance. He instinctively caught the sneeze in his hand, effectively ruining his glove and pulling his sash free as it fluttered off his shoulder. Thankfully, the chain at his waist kept his skirt in place.

Lance turned and caught Shiro’s arms to keep them both upright. It was still weird to feel Shiro’s new arm—the arm that Pidge  _ had 3D printed _ for crying out loud. 

Shiro’s skin was warm beneath his fingers, the broad expanse of his chest right at Lance’s eye level.

“Gesundheit,” Lance said, a smile curling his lips. He grabbed the fabric and handed it to Shiro, helping him reattach it.

Shiro’s eyes were sparkling as he looked down at him. Lance was grateful Shiro finally let the Garrison perform LASIK, his silver eyes deep pools in the moonlight. 

“Thanks,” Shiro said. “Must be allergies from all these flowers.”

“Well you better get your shit together,” Lance said with as much authority as he could muster. “We’ve got a very serious game of  _ jasztra _ to win.”

"You're right, what was I thinking,” Shiro deadpanned.

"You obviously weren’t."

"Is that any way to talk to your captain?" Shiro's voice lowered and he tugged the dirty glove from his hand with his teeth. Lance was going to melt like a pad of hot butter across a stack of pancakes.

The banter was too easy, Lance’s fingers still held the fabric crossing Shiro’s chest, their heads bent together as if they were exchanging secrets of the highest importance.

"I apologize for insulting you, Sir," Lance whispered, pressing a hand to his chest to complete the act.

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Lance knew he fucked up. Blood rushed south, his body tingling, his face flushed and open. He could feel his growing length bobbing beneath the knee-length skirt and he quickly turned around, releasing his hold on Shiro.

“Lance?”

Shiro laid a hand on Lance’s shoulder. His voice was laced with concern so sincere, Lance squeezed his eyes shut against the heat curling in his gut. He couldn’t answer, every word forming in his mind fizzling out before he could vocalize it.

“What’s wrong?”

Lance shook his head, hoping Shiro would get the hint and drop it.

“Lance, talk to me.”

In the confines of the flowering bushes of the Orom royal maze garden, Shiro’s chest brushing against Lance’s back, his voice so near that his breath brushed against his ear, Lance panicked.

“I’ve got a weird boner,” he hissed, spinning to pin shiro with his fiery blue gaze.

His eyes went wide with the reality of what he just said. Shiro’s gaze flicked down, spotted the source of Lance’s angst, and he went red from his chin to the roots of his white hair.

“Lance—“

“This is so embarrassing! This can’t be happening to me. I  _ cannot believe _ this is happening to me. Great, just fucking great.” Lance’s voice lifted to a dangerous volume. “I can’t believe of all the stupid shit I’ve done, this is how you find out I’m into you!”

Shiro froze and stared at him with an intensity that Lance wanted to shrink back from, but there was nowhere to go. He couldn’t shut up, words pouring out and swirling between them like so many petals in the moonlight.

“It’s just that you’re so close and handsome and I’ve known you, for like, ever.” Oh, this was bad. Lance could feel the swell of emotion rise in his chest, his shame, his fears, his vulnerability all threatening to overtake him. He could feel the sting behind his eyes and knew in another minute or two he’s be blubbering. “I didn’t mean for you to find out at all! Shiro, please, please, please, please don’t—“

Whatever Lance was about to plead for was cut off when Shiro gripped Lance’s chin and captured his lips in a firm kiss. Shock rippled through Lance a split second before he relaxed into Shiro’s hold.

They stood kissing until petals started sticking to their hair. The world fell away and Lance lost himself in a pleasure he hadn’t known in years. Shiro’s hands dropped to Lance’s hips and pulled him close. Lance braced himself against Shiro’s chest, all sense of time drifting away.

When they finally broke apart, Lance was in a daze. He blinked his eyes open to study Shiro’s expression. His silver gaze was hooded, his lips dewy from the kiss. With the snowfall of flowers around them and the moonlight casting a two-toned shadow across their skin, Lance thought he might be dreaming.

Shiro brushed a thumb across Lance’s cheek, lightly stroking the Altean marking there.

“They’re glowing,” Shiro said, admiring the iridescent blue skin.

“They do that when I’m really happy.” Lance searched Shiro’s face for any signs of doubt or disgust. “Is this real? Did you just kiss me?”

“Yes,” Shiro replied. “Partly to shut you up so we can win this game, but mostly because I’ve been thinking about it since the day you set foot on my ship.”

Lance wanted to say something eloquent. Something deep that captured the gravity of the moment. Instead what he said was, “No shit?”

Then he and Shiro were laughing. Full, big belly laughs that carried through the night. Lance doubled over, his hands on his knees. Shiro still had an arm around Lance, his forehead resting on Lance’s shoulder as their guffaws grew louder and louder. 

It was no surprise that nimble, gloved hands reached into their cocoon not a dobash later and tugged away their chains. Shiro grabbed Lance by the wrist and pulled him out of the bushes and into the path where Acxa and Veronica were waiting for them, each holding several.

“You seem to have forgotten the meaning of hide, Captain.” Acxa’s voice was as cool as the night air.

Veronica looked between the two of them with a narrowed gaze, then turned to Lance. “You owe me twenty bucks.”

“What? Why?”

“You don’t remember the bet we made last year?”

Lance’s mouth snapped shut.

“Bet?” Shiro asked.

“Yep,” Veronica said with a grin. “When Lance told me he had a crush on you I bet him twenty bucks that you would make the first move.”

“What? How could you possibly know that?”

“Oh, please. Isn’t it obvious” she said with a huff, grabbing Acxa’s hand and turning to head back to the palace. Her eyes landed on her brother, then flicked back tot Shiro. “You’ve obviously got a type.”

Lance and Shiro stood speechless, watching them make off as victors in more ways than one.

“So what happens now?” Lance asked.

“I don’t know about you, but I could use a drink. Do you wanna join me?”

“Sure,” Lance said with a grin splitting his face. He waggled his eyebrows, pulling off a glove so he could hold Shiro’s hand. “I’m just glad I’m your type.” 

Instead of going back to the palace with the others, Lance and Shiro retired to the Atlas and Shiro broke out the bottle of whiskey he kept hidden in his desk. 

Together, they knocked back a few glasses and sat on the empty observation deck, talking through the night and watching the sunrise over Orom.

It was the best first date.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated :)
> 
> Twitter: [@nihilistshiro](https://twitter.com/NihilistShiro)


End file.
